


Of Blizzards and a Cold Padawan - Про метель и замерзшего падавана

by Altra_Realta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Оби-Ван превозмогал холод, не выносил сырость и не мог примириться с тем фактом, что не в состоянии идти прямо так, чтобы его не заносило. В самом буквальном смысле.AU в отношении таймлайна: Квай-Гон взял Оби-Вана в падаваны, когда тому было восемь лет.





	Of Blizzards and a Cold Padawan - Про метель и замерзшего падавана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Blizzards and a Cold Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972918) by [CaptainAwesome242](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242). 



> Переведено для WTF Star Wars 2019.  
> Translated for WTF Star Wars 2019.
> 
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic126013) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8021182).

Дыхание клубилось большими белыми облаками и зависало прямо перед слезящимися от ледяного ветра глазами. Оби-Ван низко наклонил закрытую капюшоном голову, защищая лицо от пощипывающих, вихрем кружащихся снежинок, и одновременно сосредоточился на глубоком снегу под ногами в попытке сохранить равновесие.

Сила, он ненавидел снег.

Для восьмилетнего ребенка необычно ненавидеть снег, но Оби-Ван превозмогал холод, не выносил сырость и не мог примириться с тем фактом, что не в состоянии идти прямо так, чтобы его не заносило. В самом буквальном смысле.

Да он бы не высунул даже носа на улицу, если бы политики этой планеты пришли к соглашению раньше. К принятию решения они были близки три дня назад, до того, как начался снегопад, но одна из фракций почувствовала себя ущемленной, и дискуссии продолжались вплоть до этого утра, а снега тем временем наметало все больше, и падал он все сильнее.

Теперь они наконец возвращались на корабль, но из-за лесистой местности приземлиться пришлось на ближайшей поляне, в трех милях к востоку от столицы.

Оби-Ван вновь сконцентрировался на происходящем, споткнулся, когда снег под ним просел, быстро выпрямился и с трудом продолжил идти. Он то обхватывал себя руками, чтобы сберечь тепло, то размахивал ими, сохраняя то и дело нарушавшееся равновесие.

Шедший впереди учитель, казалось, вообще не испытывал никаких трудностей и топал по снегу почти без усилий, скрестив перед собой руки. Оби-Ван мог бы слегка позавидовать и, может быть, даже испытать раздражение, если бы его куда сильнее не волновало увеличивающееся расстояние между ним и учителем.

Он пытался идти по следам Квай-Гона — он никогда не предполагал, что будет делать это в самом прямом смысле, — но они находились так далеко друг от друга, что Оби-Вану сложно было попадать след в след и приходилось перепрыгивать с одного на другой.

— Не отставай, Оби-Ван, — позвал его Квай-Гон, обернувшись через плечо, и его глубокий голос затерялся в вое ветра.

— Д-да, учитель. — Оби-Ван понадеялся — ветер скроет, что его голос дрожит точно так же, как и он сам.

Они шли против ветра, и у Оби-Вана, хоть он и старался, как только мог, не выходило собрать достаточно сил и увеличить скорость, он только с постепенно нарастающей паникой наблюдал, как дистанция между ним и учителем все растет и растет с каждым новым шагом Квай-Гона.

Не то чтобы он думал, что Квай-Гон намеренно оставил его позади, но, скорее всего, учитель просто не услышал бы, что Оби-Ван всё больше отстаёт, а снега навалит слишком много, чтобы отыскать друг друга. Подобный ход мыслей будоражил буйное воображение, и перед глазами Оби-Вана вставали новые картины: как он теряется в снегопаде.

— Оби-Ван? — Квай-Гон, должно быть, почувствовал его панику через Силу, потому что остановился и повернулся.

— Учитель? Я н-не хочу зад-держиваться здесь дольше, чем н-нужн-но, но не могли бы вы идти чуть пом-медленнее? Я не уверен, что не отстану от вас в пурге.

Квай-Гон заметил, что падаван пытался говорить, стуча зубами, и почувствовал, как сжалось сердце. Нужно было как можно быстрее увести бедного мальчика прочь из непогоды, но Оби-Ван был вымотан переговорами на этой планете, где дни были почти в два раза длиннее, чем на Корусанте, и оттого снег, с которым он и так с трудом справлялся, казался вдвойне тяжелее. Всплеск паники, который Квай-Гон почувствовал в Оби-Ване, был оттого, что тот беспокоился: учитель ушёл слишком далеко, — а сам он не осознавал, пока не обернулся, каким большим стало между ними расстояние.

Квай-Гон мысленно проклял самого себя и отправился обратно, навстречу Оби-Вану.

— Не бойся, малыш, я тебя не оставлю. Но нам нужно как можно скорее вернуться на корабль.

— П-простите, учитель, я не могу б-быстрее…

Квай-Гон на секунду задумался.

— Я могу, — и он повернулся к Оби-Вану спиной и присел на корточки. — Залезай.

Глаза Оби-Вана недоверчиво расширились, он поспешно подбежал и вскарабкался на спину учителя, цепляясь за плащ онемевшими пальцами.

Квай-Гон поднялся, усадил Оби-Вана на спине поудобнее и снова тронулся в путь.

— Ты там как, нормально?

— Да, спасибо, учитель. — Голос уткнувшегося лицом в воротник зимнего плаща Оби-Вана был приглушен. От снега было стыло и сыро, но все же так было намного лучше, чем ощущать лупящие по лицу сильный ветер и неослабевающий снег.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся вежливости своего ученика и ускорил шаг. На самом деле он шел медленнее, чем ходил обычно, чтобы Оби-Ван мог поспевать за ним, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Теперь же, когда мальчик надежно сидел у него на спине, Квай-Гон почти перешел на бег, чувствуя, как Оби-Ван дрожит.

— Мы уже почти на корабле, — спокойно, но ободряюще сказал Квай-Гон через плечо.

— Учитель? Как вы думаете, можно нам будет немного какао, когда мы вернемся на корабль? Во время миссии я вел себя наилучшим образом, — долетело до него смиренное пожелание.

В этот момент показался корабль, и Квай-Гон улыбнулся.

— Думаю, что это можно будет устроить, малыш, — тепло сказал он, сам не возражая против горячего питья.

А Оби-Вану можно будет положить немного маршмеллоу, в конце концов, он действительно держался молодцом.


End file.
